The present invention relates to a camera module and an electronic device having the camera module.
A camera module, which has imaging elements, electronic components for processing image signals, and the like, is preferably shielded in order that electromagnetic interference therewith from outside may be prevented.
In US 2004 0017501 A1 is disclosed a camera module that is provided with electromagnetic shieldability by formation of a conductive resin layer on a surface of a housing (case) on occasion of molding of the housing. There is a danger, however, that the use of conductive resin may cause unexpected short circuit. Therefore, the use makes it necessary to provide insulating members therein. There are problems in that the insulating members hinder reduction in size of the camera module and make the camera module expensive.
In JP 2006-33296 A is disclosed a camera module in which a cover composed of a metal plate covering an optical unit including lenses and covering an imaging unit including an imaging element is connected to a ground on a substrate of the imaging unit. The covering of the optical unit and the imaging unit with the metal cover, however, makes it difficult to reduce a size of the camera module and makes the camera module expensive.
Though it would be desirable if a housing could be formed by press working of a metal plate, a sufficient machining accuracy cannot be attained by press working. In a camera module having functions of zooming, focusing and the like, particularly, guide shafts for guiding lenses and the like are required to be accurately mounted in a housing, therefore the housing is desired to be formed by injection resin molding in which a high dimensional accuracy can be expected.
It is also required that high rigidity should be ensured in the housing because the housing may be subjected to an accidental impulsive force. In an imaging unit having both small size and high performance, it is difficult to ensure the rigidity of the housing without increase in size thereof because the housing is often required to be composed of a single structural member and to be provided with a large opening for installation of a group of lenses and the like as well as for an optical path for imaging.